


Playing cold

by shindousgal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Force-Sensitive Reader, Master/Slave, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shindousgal/pseuds/shindousgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You knew something was up. You always knew when something bad was going to happen. But you never suspected that your Parents would give you to Kylo Ren as a slave. You have to deal with the betrayal. All while trying to not get killed my your Master, Kylo Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When you try your best, but you don't succeed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am very new to the Star Wars fandom. And this started as a story I would play out in my head as I went to sleep. but it became so much more. So I decided to write it down. It's been a while since I've even really written chapter based fanfiction. I am up to ideas or corrections since I don't know a crazy ton about the Star Wars Universe.

The sun was shining, there was a nice breeze and you had gotten your chores done early for once. So you could actually take a moment to relax before dinner. For some reason though something just felt off. You just felt like something terrible was going to happen.  
Of course you didn't tell your parents. What was the use, it wasn't the first time you had strange feelings. Of course they always came true. But your parents acted like it was nothing everytime. And it made you wander if they were hiding something from you. But you had never had a feeling as terrible as this. It was so bad you almost didn't want to eat dinner. Because as the day had gone on the feeling slowly got worse. Like whatever was going to happen was getting closer and closer.  
You pulled out one of the books you were currently in the middle of. For several minutes you tried to focus, but the words would just fade out as you lost focus. With a sigh you closed the book and replaced it back on its shelf. You stood for a moment contemplating what it was you really felt like doing. You'd almost rather have chores to do. It would give you something to do while being lost in thought.  
You decided though, there was always one person who would listen to you. Your best friend Jayle. Your parents would give you 20 questions about where you were going. And then they would see that look on your face. The one you always got when you felt like something was off. It would just be easier to crawl out your window.  
As your bare feet hit the ground you looked around your surroundings. Making sure your parents weren't outside. You ran,down the street, your bare feet hitting the hard dirt. As you reached Jayle's door you pounded. Knocking a bit to hard but you didn't care. You were slightly out of breathe, and thoroughly stressed.  
"Hey," Jayle said with a smile. But as he saw the look on your face, his smile fell. "Hey, hey what's wrong?" He said as he shut the door. He looked you up and down.  
"Something terrible is going to happen."  
"Another feeling? Come here, sit down?" He said as he sat down on his steps. You sit down beside him and run your hands through your hair. You feel the tears brimming at your eyes.  
"I'm so scared. Something just doesn't feel right. I feel like everything is going to change. I feel like something bad,really terribly bad is happening soon."  
Jayle ran his hand softly over your head. The tears began rolling down your face. You grabbed onto his knee as you felt the first sob rake through you. He wrapped his arm around you and held you close.  
"Shh, it will be okay. We'll get through this one like all the other ones."  
"But it's not like the other ones. I can't explain it. "  
That's when you heard your name being called.  
"Mama, it must be time for dinner. I don't even have much of an appetite."  
"Please just try and eat something. It won't do you any good to worry on an empty stomach okay?"  
"Yea. I best get back. I'll let you know what happens, yea?"  
"Yea." He said with a reassuring smile before he placed a kiss on your forehead.  
You stood up and wiped your eyes thoroughly. You didn't want them to see that you had been crying. As you walked up to the house you put a big smile on your face.  
"Where did you go? And where are your shoes?"  
"I ran and saw Jayle for a moment. I finished my chores early." She gave you a look like she didn't believe you.  
"Well it's almost time for dinner. I want you to take a shower. I lay a dress out in the bathroom for you. I saw it in the market today and thought it would look beautiful on you. I want to see it. Wear it to dinner please."  
"Yes Ma'am." You said as you walked inside.  
The first thing you did when you got in the bathroom was take a glance at the dress. It was beautiful. But you dared not touch it with your dirty hands. Your Mother would be furious. But as beautiful as the dress was, it didn't make you feel any better. With a sigh you turned on the faucet and got in.

You ran your hands over the soft material of your dress as you walked into the kitchen. It was exquisite. It must have been expensive.  
"Ahh, look at you, you look beautiful." Your Father said from his spot at the table.  
"Thank you Papa." You said as you sat down.  
"Yes darling you look wonderful." Your Mother said as she set plates of food on the table. You grabbed a napkin clothe and lay it on your lap. Knowing full well that if you didn't something would get on it.  
You and your Father waited for your Mother to sit down before you started eating. Which was pretty hard for you, she had made your favorite. That right there should have been a warning sign. Because your Mother hated it.  
Once your Mother had sat down you all began to eat and talk about your days. After a few minutes though you began to worry. It started with you feeling a little light headed. But then you couldn't hold up your utensils anymore.  
"Mama, Papa something is, it's wrong." You said as your hands began to shake. You weren't sure if they were shaking out of fear, or because of what was happening to you.  
"Oh Hun, it's going to be okay,"your Father said with a large smile on his face.  
"Yes darling, soon everything will be for the better." Your Mother said as she stood from her seat. You tried to push your chair out. But it only caused you to fall to the floor. Your Mother kneeled down beside you, running her fingers through your hair. "Everything is changing for the better, you'll see." You heard a loud knock at the door. Your focus was fading, within seconds darkness took over. You lay on the floor,unconscious. Not knowing what was to come.

You could slowly feel yourself waking. You were confused, you had a sack of some kind over your head. And you could tell that someone was clearly carrying you in their arms. There was also a crazy pounding in your head. You groaned and tried to raise your hands to your head. All you could feel though was a cold hard material, also that your hands were bound together.  
"She's awaking." You heard the person holding you say, with a tone of worry.  
"It's okay. She will still be very out of it for a while." It was your Father.  
"Pa, Papa?" You asked weakly.  
"Hush, do not speak." He said sternly, there was little sound of care in his voice. And that worried you. You were his only child, he shouldn't be speaking to you like that.  
As you became a little more cognitive you realized that the bad feeling you had, had all day felt full frontal now. Like whatever was going to happen would be happening any minute now. You were scared, but you were also thoroughly confused. Why had your parents done this to you? Did you do something wrong to bring this on? Never had you ever thought they would harm you in any way. You wanted to know their reasoning.  
You stiffened as you heard the sound of a heavy metallic door opening. It was relatively quiet except for the voices of two men. Well one was definitely a man. But the other, his voice rang out very metallic and cold.  
"Commander, General these are the people who asked for an audience with you." Said the man holding you.  
"What can we do for you?" Said the more human of the voices.  
"Hello, thank you for seeing us. My Wife, daughter and I live on a small farm on Naboo. We are huge supporters of the First Order. But we have very little to offer in financial support. But we would like to offer something more useful. We'd like to give our daughter to you as a slave. You are free to do with her as you please. As long as she can be helpful in someway." Your Father said, sounding quite nervous like he wasn't sure they would even take you.  
You were kind of in shock. You would never have imagined that they would do this to you. And true, you had heard them speak constantly of the First Order. But you didn't think they were that obsessed.  
It was silent for a moment before you heard a set of boots making their way towards you.  
"Make her stand." The metallic voice demanded, he must have been just a few feet from you.  
"She's still feeling the affect of the drug we gave her Sir." Said your Mother,you didn't miss the sound of fear in her voice.  
"Set her down then." Said the more human voice, a tone of irritation in his voice.  
You felt the person holding you gently set you on the ground. Your legs tucked under you, you leaned foreword on your hands. Trying to keep yourself from falling over.  
You gasped as you felt the sack removed from your head. You quickly looked around trying to take in everything. You were in what looked like some sort of meeting room. You glanced at the people surrounding you. Your Mother and Father wouldn't even look at you. But you could tell who the person who had held you was. They wore some sort of black uniform with white armor and a helmet.  
You turned to the other two people in the room. The General and the Commander. The one had a deadly serious look on his face. His hair was the color of the sun as it rose in the mornings. The other man, you weren't sure if it was a mask or his face. But the mere look of him sent fear through you.  
"Why is it you think we even need her?"Asked the one in the mask.  
"Whether you need her is up to you. But she is a virgin in every sense of the word. We kept her busy on the farm, so she doesn't shy away from hard labor."  
"We have plenty of Storm troopers for labor." Said the red head.  
"She is also force sensitive." Your Mother,said very sternly. Like it was the most important fact of all.  
“What?”You said confused,what did that even mean.  
“You say she's force sensitive yet she knows not what you are even speaking of." Said the masked man angrily.  
“My Great Grandfather was force sensitive. He was never formally trained in the ways of the force. But he could sense things the way she can. Growing up she could always sense when things were going to happen.” Your Mother said proudly. You didn't think it was anything to really be proud of.  
“You said you didn't believe me. All this time you lied to me.” You already felt betrayed by the fact that they were freely of will making you a slave. But the fact that they lied to you your whole life. "Why? Why did you lie to me?”You tried to sound stern, but the sound of hurt came through your voice. “You completely ignored something so important about me.” You couldn't hold back the anger anymore. You shouldn't have had to turn to someone else in support. You should have been able to tell them everything. You were full of rage. You attempted to stand up but your knees quickly buckled under you. You pounded your bound hands into the ground. "I hate you. I hate you so much!” You said as tears started falling down your face.  
Everyone was silent for a moment. Then the man in the mask kneeled down in front of you. You watched as he placed both his hands on the side of your head. For a moment everything was still, then came the pain. You let out a loud gasping breathe as pain filled your head. You could feel him digging through your brain. You could feel as he touched through your memory's. All you could focus on was the pain. Your hands raised up and grabbed onto one of his arms. Just to have something to hold onto, you knew you didn't have it in you to even attempt to pry his hands off.  
He pulled his hands away and you fell backgrounds. You closed your eyes, feeling slightly nauseous. His ministrations left you with a pounding headache.  
You slightly opened your eyes to see him standing again.  
“I will take her.” He said as he looked down at you.  
”Thank you Commander Ren.” Your Father said happily, "We are so happy we were able to be of help.”  
“But, I find it very hard to believe that you want nothing in return." The General said, a look of distrust on his face. You really didn't blame him.  
“We only wish to be of help to the First Order in someway.” Your Mother said,as she grasped your Fathers hand.  
“Very Well then. Thank you for your contribution. Now CN-3421 please escort them back to the shuttle and return them home. Have a good day, Thank you" The General said as he began heading out of the room,  
You watched in horror as your parents turned and began to walk away from you. Not even a glance or a good-bye. You had secretly hoped it had been a bad joke. You achingly sat up, watching them as they went.  
“Mama,Papa,” you quietly whispered, tears falling from your eyes. It felt like there was a hollow spot in your chest. As you were swallowed by your grief, for a moment you forgot you weren't alone. Only once Commander Ren placed both his hands back on your face did you realize. But you didn't have long to think on it. The next thing you knew darkness was taking over and you were back to being unconscious.  
Unknown to you Kylo Ren scooped you up in his arms. He looked down at you for a moment. Watching as the last of your tears made their way down your face. He sighed and began carrying you out of the room.


	2. When you get what you want, but not what you need

  
    Slowly you felt consciousness returning to you. You wanted to fade back into the darkness for a little bit longer. Then you remembered what had happened. Your eyes quickly shot open and you tried to sit up. You realized though that you were bound down my straps.  
    You looked around frantically. You then realized you in some type of medical facility. You watched as a nurse ran up to you.  
    "Miss please relax. Your are in Medical wing right now. We are just running a few test on you." she said,a tone a kindness in her voice.  
    You lay your head back, closing your eyes. You tried to calm your breathing down. You opened your eyes and glanced around. You noticed that they had you hooked up to a couple of machines. They also had an IV drop going in your arm.  
    "What am, Why am I here?" You asked confused.  
      
    "Kylo Ren wanted a check into your health. To make sure that you had no health issues or sickness'. Just as a precaution. There are a lot of people who would want him dead. Now just relax your going to probably be here another hour or two." She said with a sympathetic smile.  
    "What's your name?" You asked, the sounds of the beeping machines was quickly getting on your nerves.  
    "I'm Arminea. I'm Kylo Ren's personal nurse. And I'm guessing now I'm also your personal nurse."  
    "Arminea, where am I exactly?" It kind of unnerved you not knowing your current location.  
    "Your aboard the Starkiller base. It's a mobile ice planet."  
    "A mobile planet? So it's a spaceship planet?"  
    "Pretty much."  
    You both sat in silence for a while. You lost in your thoughts,her lost in her work.  
    "Do you know what is going to happen to me?" You asked quietly. Almost to afraid to even ask.  
    "I'm sorry but I don't. Lord Ren just said to-" Arminea paused her talking as the door to your room opened. And of course who did it have to be but Kylo Ren himself. You were both quiet.  
    "Doctor how is it going?" He said in that Metallic voice. It gave you chills and it made you wonder if you would ever get over it. You were going to have to spend a lot of time with this man.  
    "Great Lord Ren. Her blood samples are looking good. The only thing I've found is traces of whatever toxin was used to knock her out. But by now those should be about out of her system. She has no diseases, and I am currently scanning for any cancerous cells. That will take about an hour or so. And then she is free to go."  
    "Good." He said sternly before he turned to look in your direction. He walked over to you  and looked you over. You avoided looking at his face, looking around the room. He grabbed your face roughly and turned it towards him. "Do you know how to cook?"  
    You wanted to nod yes, but seeing as how your face was being held you squeaked out a yes.  
      
    "Good. You will cook me breakfast, have a small lunch  and have supper ready. You are not to eat anything until I give you food. You will clean my rooms as needed. But you will stay out of my study. I am awake at 6 am, lunch is at 1 pm and dinner at 6 pm.You need to be up an hour before that to prepare things.  
    "You are not to leave my rooms without an assigned escort. And there are to be only a few places you may go. At night you will have your own bed. But if I ask you to entertain me at all your are not to sleep in my bed. If you disobey you will be punished. And it will be highly unpleasant. I don't have time nor patience for it. Do you understand?"  
    "Yes," You said quietly.  
    "Yes Sir, or Master, always. A reminder of where your place is."  
    "Yes Sir."  
    "Good Slave." You let out a flinch at the title. I will send an escort down in about an hour for you." He let you go and turned towards Arminia.  "You best have her test done before then understand?"  
    "But, Yes Sir." She said quietly. Not sounding very happy.  
    He nodded and made his way out of the room. You were both silent for a moment, too afraid to speak. But that didn't stop a few tears from streaking down your face. Arminia saw and walked over to your bedside. She gently wiped at the tears for you.  
    "Come on don't do that. Now you need to understand something. Lord Ren has a temper. He has the ability to choke a man without even placing his hands upon them. That is the force. It's something scary. So you have to be good, do as your told."  
    "What is the force exactly? My parents said I am force sensitive. What does that mean?"  
    "I personally don't know to much about it. I know there are two sides to it. The light and the dark. People on the light side are called,Jebi, Jedi? Something along those lines. I don't know what you call someone from the Darkside. It seems kinda like magical hoopla. At least that was until I meet Lord Ren. Seeing him do some of the stuff he does, its hard not to believe."  
    "I've always had this ability to tell when something monumental was going  to happen. I told my Parents but they acted like I was crazy. I had to rely on someone else every time it happened. I found out when I came here that I'm what they called force sensitive. I'm just so confused right now. Nothing makes sense to me anymore."  
    "Just give it time. I find that everything eventually figures itself out over time." She said with a kind smile before she turned around and started messing with a few machines.  
  
  
    You flinched as you heard a knock on the door.  
    "Come in," Arminia said loudly as she scrolled through her data pad. In walked another of the people covered in white armor.  
    "I'm here for the girl. Lord Ren says to send your results to him."  
    "I shall do." She said as she set down her pad and walked over to you. She reached under the table and you realized it was the release to your straps. You flinched as they snapped across your body.  
    You slowly sat up. Arminia placed an arm under one of yours.As you stood from the medical bed, your legs shook for a moment before you got your footing. She walked you over to the solder.  
    "Be gentle with her." She said sternly as she stared hard and long at the solder.  
    "Yes Ma'am" He said a little meekly as he took a hold of your other arm, gently though.  
    "Remember everything will work out for the best. Just have some patience."She said with a smile before she closed the door.  
    The solder turned and gave a light tug on you. You began walking as he led you to your new home. You looked around as you walked. You had never been in a place like this. Everything was so cold and metallic. It kind of made your heart drop. You already missed the grassy plains of your home. Missed feeling a warm breeze on your face.  
    You felt a tear slip loose, but you quickly swiped at it. You were determined to stop crying. It wasn't doing you any good to cry.  
      
    You and the soldier walked for what was beginning to feel like forever. It might have been the silence that made it feel that way. But regardless you were about to ask him if he knew where he was going. But then he stopped in front of a door. It looked like every other one. Beside it were number plates saying 235. Beside the door was a code pad. You watched as he quickly put in the code; much to fast for you to see. He stepped aside and gestured for you to step inside. You nervously clutched at your dress as you walked into the room. You flinched as the door shut behind you.  
    You wondered if Kylo Ren was here. But it was very silent. You took a deep breathe as you began to walk around the room. You could see that there were four doors. One was opened to show the bathroom. You didn't even dare to wander into the other three. Not knowing which was the study, you weren't risking it.  
    There was a spacious living room area. It wasn't anything special. It barely looked like it was lived in. There was a book self, which you wondered over too. It was odd to find actual books anymore. You could tell the ones on the shelf had some age to them. But you softly brushed your hands against them. Some of them were in languages you didn't know. But there were several in your language. You wondered if he would let you read.  
    You turned and headed towards the kitchen. There was a nice sized stove, and plenty of counter space. You opened the fridge and took a glance inside. It wasn't very stocked up. But he did say that he would be filling it. You made your way around the kitchen, opening all of the cupboards, figuring out where everything was.  
      
    You were going through all the pots and pans when you heard the door slid open. You accidentally dropped the pan in your hand. It feel to the floor with a loud bang. You froze instantly. In walked Kylo Ren,looking straight at you.  
    "What is it you think you are doing?" He asked angrily.  
    "I was uh, familiarizing myself with everything." You said quickly, your eyes turning to the ground. Your hands once again clinched in your dress tightly. It was a bad habit you had when you were nervous.  
    "Pick that up." He said roughly. You nodded and quickly did as you were told. "When was the last time you bathed?"  
    "Um well, the day my pare- they brought me here." You couldn't bring yourself to call them your Parents. You had a lot of inner conflicts to deal with. But that was for another time.  
    "Follow me." He said sternly before he turned and headed for one of the closed doors. You were really hoping he wasn't asking for sex now. Because you might just have a panic attack.  
    He opened a door to reveal a small room. There was a small one person bed, a dresser and a small desk. On it sat a simple alarm clock. There was also a small window,covered thankfully with a curtain.  
    "This is your room. Your Parents provided plenty of clothes for you. So there will be no need for me to provide any for you. While this room is for you, nothing in here truly belongs to you. Everything belongs to me. I expect this room to be kept pristine."  
    "Yes Sir." You said quietly.  
      
    "Good, Follow me." He said sharply before heading to the next door. He didn't even open this one. "This one is my study. As I said before you are never to enter. If I am in there and you need me knock 3 times. No more will be needed, I will know that you need me." He then headed to the bathroom.  
    "I expect this to always be clean thoroughly. That includes around the back and bottom of the toilet, the sink and in and out of the bath tub. When you shower you will have the fan on. The walls do occasionally get dirty. And when that happens clean them."  
    He turned and headed to the next door. You knew what this must be and it made you very nervous.  
    He opened the door to reveal his bedroom. It was very cold literally. There were there were thick grey blankets on the bed. You noticed there was also a closet,night stand and a dresser. It felt so minimal. Almost like no one even lived in it.  
    "This is my room. I just ask a couple things. Please straighten up the bed, sweep the floor and pick up any loose clothes. Set them in the bag and set them outside the door. There is a laundry department that handles washing them. You will stick your dirty clothes in a separate bag. Do you understand?"  
      
    "Yes Sir," You said with a nod of your head. "I do have a question though. Um what is it I am to do if I have down time. I saw the books and wondered if I could read or something."  
    "I will think on it. Now take a seat on the couch and wait for me. I'm going to take a shower." He said as he turned and head for the bathroom,  
    "Yes Sir." You said quietly. You really hoped he gave you something to do. You might go mad if he didn't. You looked around the room, you wanted to walk around. You were nervous as to why he was making you wait.  You turned and looked at the bathroom as you heard the sound of the shower shutting off. Would you get to see what he really looked like? Maybe he was all deformed and mashed underneath all of those layers. The thought of that kind of made you nervous.  
      
    You heard the door opening and quickly turned around. You heard the soft sound of his feet as he headed towards his room. You desperately wanted to turn and peek at him. You could feel the itch to do so terribly.  
     You heard him shut the door to his room. You nervously fiddled with your dress as you waited for him. You wanted to try and imagine him in your mind. But nothing would come to mind. So you simply waited for him to come back out.  
    After a couple of minutes you heard the sound of his door opening. Your eyes fell to the floor, to nervous now to even look up. Your hands tightly clinched the edge of the couch. You heard him step out and pause for a moment. He then began to make his way over to the couch. He took a seat opposite you.  
      
    You couldn't look up, from the corner of your eye you could see his feet. As well as tell he was wearing some type of pajama pants. He was silent a moment.  
    "Look at me," He said fervently. You noticed that his voice was no longer metallic. You quickly snapped your head towards him. Well that wasn't what you expected.  
    He was well, handsome. I mean I guess you could consider him handsome, you didn't want to. But he just was. Your eyes glided over him. His head of black hair stuck to his neck and face. His face was covered with a mosaic of moles and beauty marks. His features seemed rather large, his ears, his nose, his mouth. But they fit his face well. And that wasn't what you were expecting.  
      
    He wasn't wearing a shirt, just pajama pants. He wasn't super muscular, but he definitely had some definition.  
    "Holy Shit your good looking." You said before your hands ran to cover your mouth in shock. The look on his face though when you said that. You weren't sure what it meant. But you did notice for a moment a look of surprise. Well this was going to be interesting, scary, but interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not written fanfiction in forever. And I haven't done serious writing in general in a while either And as of now I have minimal plot for how this will go. S I am open to any suggestions. But let me know what you guys think!


	3. When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. I like to try posting once a week or so And I have gotten so lost in doing Pokemon Go. Between it and work I was so tired and had writers block. Shout out to Stiletto Ren for some awesome ideas. I'm definitely looking forward to using them. If anyone else has any ideas let me know. I haven't written a slave story in a very long time. So I'm a little lost with this story.

    It had been a couple of Days since you had begun your new life as a slave to Kylo Ren. You were beginning to get into a routine. And you had only been scolded a hand full of times. But nothing to extreme. But you starting to get irritated. He had yet to of given you something to do in your free time.  
  
    And it wasn't like you could just ask him when you saw him. It felt like when he was in the room you only got the chance to speak to him after dinner. But it felt like he was always in a bad mood. But you had a plan. You didn't know if it would flop or not.  
  
      
    Kylo Ren came storming into his room,ripping his helmet from his head and throwing it into the wall.  
    "Fucking Hux!" He screamed angrily. He was in a worse mood than normal. This was perfect.  
    You set his plate down on the edge of the counter.  
    "Whats wrong?" You asked timidly.  
    "What in the fuck do you care?" He asked as he turned angrily to you. Now you were kinda scared.  
      
  
    "Just thought you might want to talk. Plus I have no interaction with anyone but you. And its kind of driving me nuts. I need to socialize." You resisted the urge to grab onto your tunic, you needed to come off at least somewhat confident. You were trying to get onto his good side after all.  
    He gave you a scrutinizing look for a moment then he sighed.  
    "Fine." He said as he sat down at the counter top. He scooted his plate closer to him,playing with the food for a moment.  
      
    "It irritates me that he doesn't trust me.  I know what I'm talking about. He believes my decisions are purely self centered. That what I am doing is not helping the First order in anyway."  
    You paused for a moment, thinking of what to say.  
    "Will the decisions you are making help you? Will they help you to better help the First Order?"  
      
    "Yes!" He said angrily. "Why he doesn't fucking understand is beyond me." He ran his hands repeatedly through his hair. You hoped maybe you had helped him in some way. You really didn't like when he was in a bad mood. Not that he was ever really in a good mood.  "You should eat." He said quietly as he slowly ate his own food.  
    "Thank you Sir." You said before turning around to make a plate for yourself.  
    "You never say it." He said, a tone of anger in his face.  
    "I'm sorry," you asked confused. What was he going on about now. He was so up and down.  
    "Master. I am your Master. You always say Sir. I've never once heard you say Master."  
      
    You turned away from him.  "I'm sure I've said it before." You said quietly. You knew full well you hadn't. You didn't want to believe that you truly belonged to someone else. It was barbaric and cruel.  
    "Say it." He demanded, not even paying attention to his food.  
    "W-what?" Was he serious?  
    "Say it now." He demanded angrily.  
    "M-Master." You said quietly, the word barely making it off of your tongue.  
    "Again, louder." He demanded as he got to his feet.  
    You said it again, but it barely came out any higher than the first time.  
      
    He rushed towards you and you knew you were in trouble. You quickly backed up until you ran into the counter top. You gasped as his hands reached for you. Your hands quickly came up against your chest in defense, afriad of what he would do. You quickly felt your arms snap down to your sides, against your will. He hadn't even placed a hand on you yet. You wondered if he planned to choke you, like Armenia said he could do.  
    You could feel yourself shaking, afraid of what was going to happen next. He harshly placed his lips against yours for a moment. It was like he was a rabid animal. He quickly pulled away though, his hands reaching for your tunic. You watched in horror as he ripped down the front with his bare hands. You cried out, begging him to stop.  
      
    He ripped it straight from top to bottom. He pulled it back and yanked it off of you. Next he reached for the pants you had on. By now tears were streaming down your face. The shame you felt as he quickly began to expose your body.  He roughly lifted your legs and yanked the pants off of you. You stood in just your underwear, still unable to move.  
    "You are mine!" He yelled in your face. You wanted to run to your room and cover yourself in your blankets. "Say it." He said as he grabbed your face and turned it towards him.  
    "Master," You said with more conviction. But you didn't look him in the eyes. He growled and began to yank you. You were so afraid that he was actually going to take you to his bedroom. He had yet too and you knew it would only be a matter of time.  
      
    But instead he headed towards the door to the hallway. He yanked open the door,storming out. There were some solders walking by outside. They froze as they saw the pair of you.  
    "You will stand here until I say you can come back in. You are not to cover yourself in any way. If you do your punishment will be far worse then this."  
    "Please Master no." You begged desperately.  
      
    He merely ignored you and walked back into the rooms, you shivered as you heard the door lock behind him. The solders stood staring at you for a moment before they began moving on. But more and more came. At first you stared each one of them down, trying to intimidate them. But eventually their gazes became to much. You couldn't look them in the eyes anymore.  
    The tears fell down your face off and on.  You tried to cry quietly. You didn't want him to hear you.  
  
      
    You had been standing there for a while. You weren't sure how long. But your legs ached. You wanted to sit down on the floor so bad. And you were so tired. You leaned your back against the wall. You closed your eyes, hoping that closing them for a bit would help. You felt yourself nodding off ever so slightly.  
    "What are you doing girl?" It sounded like a solder. But all the solders were boys right? You were pretty sure that sounded like a woman. You opened your eyes to see a tall solder in silver armor  
    "I- I am being punished." You meekly said, trying to remember what she had asked you.  
      
    "Your Ren's slave girl? What did you do? How long have you been out here for?" She asked not sounding to happy.  
    "Um maybe a few hours now. I don't know if he intended to leave me out here this long. He's probably in bed by now."  
    "Why don't you sit, and look at you. You must be freezing.  These hallways are purposely kept cold."  
      
    "I stopped feeling the cold a while ago. I've become numb to it." You said weakly. You really just wanted to close your eyes.  
    "That's it. Screw it he will not treat you like this." She said angrily before she began to pound loudly on the door. It was a couple of minutes before a very angry,Kylo Ren answered the door. A clear case of bed head and a trail of light saliva down his chin.  
    "What in the hell Phasma, What do you want at this hour?"      
    "When did you stick her out here?"  
    "She's being punished." He said bluntly, not even looking at you.  
    "She has been standing out here, in her underwear for hours. She has been out here so long that she doesn't feel the cold anymore. You know damn well these hallways are kept cool. If your plan was to embarrass her fine. But don't fucking give her hypothermia Ren. She is your responsibility.  Now put her to bed." She said angrily towards him. She stepped aside waiting for you to walk in.  You didn't dare move till he said something.  
      
    "Fine. Get to bed." He said, stepping aside to let you in.  
    "Thank you Master. " You said tiredly as you slowly made your way in.  You just wanted to lay in your bed. That and to sleep for the next 20 years. You paused and turned around. "Thank you Miss Phasma." You said as you weakly made your way to your room.  
    You removed your bra and put on pajamas. You pulled the sheets off of your bed, quickly getting under them. You rolled around until they were snugly tucked under you. You never thought you would be so happy to be in bed.  
    You quickly fell asleep, happy to let sleep take you.  
      
    Grudgingly you got up the next morning. You felt miserable, your legs ached, your stomach loudly growled. But the quicker you got to making breakfast the quicker you could eat.  
    As you worked on breakfast you felt like your body was moving in slow motion. Like you were trying to walk through water. You didn't know how you were going to get your chores done if you didn't start to feel better.  
      
    You sighed as you heard him waking. Sometimes he would jump in the shower before he ate. But today was not one of those days. You really didn't want to see his face right now.  
    He sat down at the counter top. You could feel his eyes on you as you finished cooking. You set the plates down in front of him and begin to turn away. As you turned though his hand quickly snapped and grabbed your wrist. You froze afraid of what he would do.  
      
    "You can have some toast and eggs." He said looking at you oddly. He looked like he was trying to find something. You weren't sure what though.  
    "Thank you." You said quietly, he let your wrist go and began to eat his breakfast. You quickly made your breakfast. You were starving, he had denied you dinner after all.  
    Once you were finished eating you put all the dishes in the sink to soak. Time to start cleaning.  
      
  
  
    You were about to start lunch when you heard a knock at the door. You paused, you had never had someone knock while you were there alone. After a second knock you decided to answer. Another solder.  
    "Miss I have orders from Kylo Ren for you to follow me." He said sternly. What did he want you for?  
    "Um just let me put on some shoes real quick please." You said nervously. You closed the door and ran to your room. You quickly slipped on the pair of shoes and ran back out to the door.  
      
    You both walked in silence. Which did nothing but stress you out. It had been about a week since you had been let out of that room. You were happy that you were finally going to see a face other than Kylo Rens. But that didn't help ease your nerves.  
    "Here we are." He said as he stopped at two large doors. He held it open for you and gestured for you to walk in first. Well you were not expecting that. It was a kitchen. There were about ten people working, and they were all suddenly looking at you.  
    "Oh Thank goodness." Said a woman as she came running towards you. "Get back to work everyone" She said as she realized they were still staring at you. She quickly handed you and apron and a hair net. "I'm so glad your here. It's lunch rush and the head chef and the prep-er are out sick for who knows how long. But it's bad, so you will probably work here for a few days. My names Adril by the way. I'm sort of the temporary head chef. But I need you to do prep for now okay?"  
      
    "Yea." You said with a smile. You had been wondering if there was a general cafeteria for everyone else. But you were excited. Not having to cook for Kylo Ren exclusively, you were definitely going to like this.  
    "You followed Adril to the prep station. She began to give you instructions when it suddenly got very quiet. You both turned to see what it was. Of course it had to be Kylo Ren, you knew he was here to see you. You wouldn't know why else he would stop by the kitchens. You set down the knife you had in your hands and took off your gloves. You quickly made your way towards him.  
    "Yes Master." You said,attempting to look into his mask. It was weird to see it, knowing what he looked like underneath.  
    "You are to be cooking."  
    "Wh-what?"  
      
    "Sir," said Adril making her way over. "I think it would be best if she did prep work. At least to get a feel for how it is here." She said nervously.  
    "No she will be head cook."  
    "Are you serious? I have never cooked for that many people before." You were surprised, he was being ridiculous.  
      
    He quickly grabbed you by your arm and pulled you close to his face. You gasped for a moment surprised, his grip was tight on your arm.  
    "I could make you do it in your underwear. How would you like that?" He said angrily.  
    "I wouldn't like that, but I don't think it would be very sanitary." You said, sounding innocent. But you knew he knew you were being sarcastic. You were tired of his threats. You watched as he stiffened for a moment.  
    "Just do the cooking." He said before he turned and left.  
    "Holy Shit. Did you really just do that?' Adril asked in disbelief.  
      
    "I'll probably pay for it later but that felt really good." You said with a cocky smile on your face. "Well, lets get cooking, just show me where you want me." You said turning back to face everyone else. You were nervous, but if you did fail it would prove him wrong. And that kinda made you happy. But you weren't the type to give up on something easily. You were gonna try your hardest, you were so happy to be out of that room and to have people to talk to. You weren't gonna ruin this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at http://she-wolffe.tumblr.com/


	4. Stuck in reverse

    You peered out into the cafeteria, watching everyone's expressions. So far it looked good. No one looked disgusted. But then again with what you had to work with it couldn't get much better than tolerable.  
    "Looks pretty successful." Said Adril coming up beside you.  
    "Yea I'm proud."  
    "Why don't you eat then? You worked so hard to cook it." She said with a large smile. You let out a sigh, turning away from her.  
    "I need to wait till he gives me permission." You said quietly, you kind of felt ashamed. While you were running around that kitchen you were having so much fun. Just getting to interact with other people made you feel a little better about your situation. You had been feeling so much better that for a brief moment you forgot where you were at.  
    "Oh okay. Sorry." You could hear the pity in her voice and it kind of irritated you. What good would her pity do you? You weren't in control of your life. But you weren't dead. And that left you a bit of hope.  
    You started to help clean up the kitchen. You needed to get lost in something right now. You started working on sweeping the floor. You were lost in thought for a few minutes when you felt someone tap your shoulder. You turned to see Kylo Ren waiting there for you. You sighed setting down the broom.  
    "Did you eat?" He asked monotonously. You really hated when he had the mask on. You could never read his voice.  
    "No I did not." You said, maybe he was trying to find something else you did wrong.  
    "Good, grab a tray and come with me." He nodded at you giving you permission to grab your food. You quickly nodded before running off to grab some food. You made sure to grab a dessert. It felt like so long since you had had anything sweet. You were about to turn when Adril placed a second serving on your tray.  
    "You deserve it," She said with a kind smile on her face. You silently mouthed thank you to her before turning to head back to where Kylo Ren was waiting for you.  
    He silently turned and began to leave. You didn't need him to say anything. You knew that you were to follow him. You had learned that he was more a man of action than words.  
  
    As you made your way into the rooms you quickly set your tray down on the kitchen counter. You were about to grab a glass to get a drink when you felt yourself frozen. Shit you almost forgot, your slight bit of freedom left you over confident.  
    You heard him slip off the helmet, dropping it on the floor. He was very silent, which did nothing to ease you.  
    "You disrespected me, in front of those people."  
    You were silent as he turned you to face him.  
    "Do you really think you can get away with that?" He said as he slammed both his hands down harshly on the counter.  
    "No I didn't. Not for one second did I think I would." You felt something rising in you. Whether it was courage,rage or stupidity. It was probably stupidity though. "Just because I've been given this position doesn't mean I will automatically stop being me."  
    You suddenly felt yourself being pulled quickly to the counter. You let out a gasp as your stomach slammed into the edge. Kylo Ren grabbed your hair, yanking your head roughly to the side.  
    "I don't give a fuck about who you are. You are a slave now. The sooner you learn that the better." He said as he roughly let go off you. You grabbed onto the counter to keep from falling. "Eat your food and take a shower. I will be in my room When you are done don't get dressed. Meet me there. Do you understand?"  
    "Yes Master." You said sternly. You felt him release you. You turned away from him, you didn't want him to see the look on your face. You suddenly lost your appetite. But you forced yourself to eat anyways. You weren't in control of when you would eat next.  
      
    You stood under the water, it pounding hard and hotly over you. You weren't ready for this. But what could you do? You let out a sigh and shut off the water. The sooner you got this over with the better.  
    You toweled off and looked yourself over in the mirror. You decided to brush your hair. Not that it mattered it was just going to get messed up anyways. But doing it somehow helped to relax you a bit. You looked at yourself a moment in the mirror. Was he even going to find you attractive? Not that you really cared. But you didn't feel confident about the way your body looked.  
    With a sigh you left the bathroom. You wrapped your arms around your chest, squishing your breast under them.  
You stood nervously in front of his door. You tried building up the courage to go in. You figured he knew you were outside. But walking in felt impossible.  
    "Come in, " he said loudly, a tone of irritation in his voice.  
    You slowly opened the door. You nudged it open with your shoulder. Your hands were occupied trying to hide yourself.  
    He sat shirtless on the bed, the blanket pulled up to his waist.  His focus was on the data pad in his hands.  
    For a second you stared at him. Because holy shit he was definitely hiding a lot under those layers. He wasn't really what you would call ripped. But he was still muscular enough to be fit.  
    "Why are you covering yourself?" He said glancing up for a moment before looking back at his data pad.  
    "Well I- because" You said looking nervously to the ground. "No one but my parents have seen me like this. It's embarrassing."  
    "Well you best get over it now." He said still not looking up at you.  
    You really didn't want him to look. But he was the first guy to see you naked. You kind of wanted to know what someone thought of you. But at the same time you felt terrible for thinking so.  
    "Get in bed," He said still not looking at you. It was really beginning to get on your nerves.  
    You slowly made your way over. You weren't sure  if you were suppose to sit on the bed  or under the blankets. Your unspoken question was answered though as he pulled back the sheet.  
     You softly sat down, sitting in his bed felt so foreign to you.  You had been in here multiple times to clean it before. But this was 1,000 times different.  
    You sat turned away from him. You closed your eyes, taking deep breathes. You kept reassuring yourself in your head that it would be okay. That you would be fine afterwards.  But you were only kidding yourself.  
    You froze as you felt his hand on your shoulder. You opened your eyes, noticing that the room had been dimmed. There was still a small bit of light. But only enough so that you could see his silhouette. He gently pulled you to lay down across the bed. You closed your eyes again, too afraid to look.  
    "Relax, put your arms down." He said, almost gently.  
    You took a few breathes, and you felt a tear slip out as you put your arms down by your side. He gently lifted your legs onto the bed. He ran his hands up and down your sides, across your stomach. But as they reached your breast his hands started to shake. And it kind of scared you. Was he going to use the force on you?  
    You felt him force your legs open, literally. You were so scared you were to afraid to open them. You held them shut tight. He groaned before you felt an invisible force in between your legs.  
    You felt his trembling hand touch your vagina. Why was he shaking? Now you were definitely nervous. You wanted this to be as painless as possible. Which that alone was impossible. But you weren't going to have him hurting you. You sat up on your elbows.  
    "Why are you shaking?" You asked quietly, still too nervous to have any type of attitude.  
    "I am not." He said in the least convincing voice you ever heard.  
    "Liar, tell me why your shaking. It's scaring me." You admitted the last part quietly.  
    He sighed and with a raise of his hand brightened the room a bit. He rolled over and lay on his back, he was still in his briefs.  
    "Just leave I'm not in the mood anymore." He said dejectedly.  
    "Are you kidding me?" You asked angrily. Was he bipolar or what?  
    He sat up and looked at you angrily.  
    "Did you want me to sleep with you? Because you didn't seem that willing?"  
    "No but why did you change your mind. I thought I was being punished. I can't ever understand where you are coming from."  
    "You don't need to understand me. I'm your Master, your my slave."  
    "Yes well your also the only person I really ever interact with. And I'm starving for socialization." You said angrily. " I'm in here all day by myself. Then you come back and sometimes act like I don't exist." You said with a flurry of your hands in the air. Somehow this turned into you venting. Which probably wasn't smart but you didn't care at the moment.  
    "I get so lonely in here," You shouted, realizing  that tears were starting to make their way down your face.  "I was so happy to be in the kitchen today, to have someone act like I'm an actual person rather than an object taking up space." You swiped at your face, you were so built up in your frustration you completely forgot about your nakedness.  "And you still have yet to give me anything to do in my free time. You act like you don't even want me. If you didn't you should have said so to my good for nothing parents." You said yelling the last part.  
     You had definitely been holding that part in. Next thing you knew you were full on sobbing. You covered your eyes as sobs shook your body.  You felt the bed move as he sat up, but you didn't look  at him. You were full of a lot of pain right now. You didn't care about him right now. You felt him right beside you.It was silent for a few minutes as you cried.  
    Eventually his large hands wrapped around each of your own. Slowly he pulled them downwards so he could look at you.  
    "I'm sorry." He said quietly trying to look at you, but failing.  
    "What?" You said in disbelief. Did he really apologize to you?  
    "You heard me." He said angrily before taking a deep breathe. "I'm not good with interacting with girls, woman, you a woman. I mean I'm not, I'm a- I'm still a virgin too." He said lowly  
    "Oh." You didn't know what to say. "Oh!" You said loudly understanding why he was shaking. He was nervous.  
    "That is why I couldn't look at you when you came in. I was on my data pad looking up-instructions."  
    "I see." you said wiping the last couple tears as they fell.  
    "Yea so, you can just head to your room now." He said as he looked away from you. You could sense that somehow he was feeling kind of hurt.  
    "Thank you, for telling me." You said quietly as you stood. "If you want to talk don't um, be afraid to okay?"  
    "I'm not afraid."He said angrily looking at you.  
    "Well if you have something on your mind talk to me. We both need to communicate better. Because right now this is barely working." You said seriously.  
    "I know." He said quietly "Now out." He said, opening the door with the force. That still amazed you.  
    "Can you, um teach me how to do that?" You asked nervously. If you had that ability you wanted to learn how to use it.  
    "Maybe, now good night." He said as he dimmed the lights.  
    "Good night," You said quietly as you closed the door behind you.  
    You quickly ran to your room and shut the door. You rushed to get dressed, before lying in bed. But it was to be a while before you fell asleep. All you could think about was Kylo Ren. You thought about how gentle he had been to you. You didn't think it was possible for him to be that way. It was nice.  
      
    You stood humming as you cooked breakfast that morning. You were lost in the action of it, not hearing Kylo Ren as he sat at the counter top.  
    "Your humming." He said quietly. You quickly turned around shocked to see him there.       
    "You scared me." You said, your hand jumping the clench your chest.  
    "If your force sensitive you should be able to feel me." He said seriously.  
    "Well I was lost in thought." You said with a tone of sass.  
    "Just so you know, I don't- I don't care if your you when your in here."  
    You turned to him shocked. "Be me?" You asked a little confused.  
    "Your confident and have an attitude. But when you are outside of this room you are to be respectful and meek. Do you understand?"  
    "Yes Master." You said with a huge smile on your face. "So you do like me?"  
    "Now your being over confident. Hurry up with the breakfast. I want you to get some cleaning done before you go help with lunch."  
    "Really? I get to help out again?" He said happily, leaning on the counter towards him.  
    He merely nodded before he getting on his data pad. Things were finally starting to look brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever to update. Life's been kind of crazy right now. And I had a bit of writers block. I'll try and update atleast once every 7 days. Let me know what you think. I feel like I'm making Kylo Ren a little out of character. But I'm also finishing this being very tired. So it might be that. Also just to be safe I changed the rating to explicit. 
> 
> Follow me on my tumblr: http://she-wolffe.tumblr.com/


	5. When the tears come streaming down your face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I have not been updating. I felt like I needed more research into what I have planned for this. But I also was in a bad place mentally and needed to get that figured out so this took a back burner. For a while I hated this fanfic because I thought it was terribly written and I just really down on myself. But I'm doing good right now and will hopefully stay that way.

You quickly got use to working in the kitchen. But after a couple of days the cook and prep chef got better and you had to go back to cleaning and cooking in Kylo Ren's courtiers. You noticed how he seemed very happy about that.  
Quite a bit had changed since your talk with Kylo Ren. You had been given a data pad of your own. He had pre loaded it with several books. Some of everything fiction,non-fiction,tutorial books, cook books.  
You were really interested in the cook books. While you didn't really love cooking, you loved eating food you liked. For breakfast had made a dish that you had thought would be really good. It involved topping biscuits with gravy, eggs and hash browns.  
You had no intention to tell your Master that it was purely selfish. But he had enjoyed it so he probably wouldn't complain.  
If only you could make dessert. You had enjoyed it while you were in the kitchen. But your Master didn't like sweets. He had said something about it being bad for his body. But from what you had seen of his body he would be fine eating a little dessert. One brownie wasn't going to make him lose his flat stomach and abs.

You had finished all your chores early. And you had also set out most of what you would need for dinner. So you figured relaxing for a bit would be fine.  
You quickly found yourself getting lost in your story. By time you looked back up an hour had passed. You were suppose to have started dinner 20 minutes ago. You rushed around trying to hurry and prepare dinner.  
Of course as you were sticking the dish in the oven your Master came in.  
"Your not done with dinner?" He did not sound happy.  
"No I was um, reading and lost track of time. It shouldn't be more than 20 minutes." You said nervously.  
He stood there silently, his mask still on. So you couldn't figure out what he was doing.  
"You need to be punished." He said in a very monotone voice.  
"What!" You said loudly.  
"No data pad for a week."  
"Uggg fine." You said knowing it could be worse.  
"Also, I'm heading out on a mission tomorrow. You are to come along."  
"Won't I get in the way though?"  
"I am to be gone for almost two weeks. We are heading to a First Order research base. There isn't snow but the planet is cold. I want you to pack clothes for both of us. He said as he headed towards the bathroom. But then he stopped abruptly. "I changed my mind. When I get out of my shower I want you bent over the couch, your bare butt up in the air." You watched in shock as he made his way into the bathroom.  
You grabbed the towel off the counter and smacked it down hard against said surface a couple times. You let out an angry growl and angrily stomped your feet before heading to the couch. You stared at it in anger for a moment. Then you heard the water start. Better to get it done and over with.

You lay across the arm of the couch. Your knees slightly bent to accommodate the height of the couch. Your arms were crossed in anger and your pants were around your ankles. You sighed as you heard the shower shut off. Only a couple of minutes and he would be out.  
You heard him open the door, but you couldn't hear him do anything else. Then you felt his hand on your butt and you jumped. You quickly tried to stand straight you were so shocked. But his hand was at the back of your neck forcing you back down and holding you there a few seconds. Where had he came from?  
You felt his hand brush softly across your behind. Then it was quickly pulled away and smacked right back down. You cried out and and wiggled around a second before the next smack came. And they kept coming, you lost track. But after a few minutes you felt tears coming down your cheeks. But they barely registered to you compared to the burning of your butt.  
You froze as you felt him rub your butt, rubbing soft circles across the burning skin.  
"What a lovely color. That's a better punishment than the loss of your data tablet. Now get dinner ready while I get dressed. You can get a plate for yourself.  
You stood up, flinching as you did so. You stared down at your pants, wondered if you would be able to stand wearing them. But either way you would have to get over it. You bent over and quickly and pulled them up. You let out a painful moan as you did so. You let out a quiet string of curses as you buttoned your pants.  
You quickly got dinner out of the oven and onto plates. You refused to sit down and eat so you stood at the counter waiting for him to come out. As he came out you placed a drink by his plate. You leaned against the counter as you waited for him to start eating.  
He looked at you, his large lips smirking. "Don't you want to take a seat and eat?" He said sarcastically as he gestured to the spot beside him. You rolled your eyes at him but ignored him.

You slowly stepped on to the command shuttle. You watched as storm troopers helped carry on luggage. You carried yours and Kylo Ren's luggage with you on board. A storm trooper held his hands out for it as you stepped on board. You looked at him hesitantly, not wanting anything to get lost.  
"It will be put in with the rest of the luggage, safely secured." You hesitated but handed them over and headed further into the ship. You knew you had arrived to the base on something like this. But this was your first time riding on a ship consciously.  
There were seats with belts along the wall. You decided to get out of the way and take a seat. You messed with the belt mechanism before giving up. A storm trooper came over a minute later and helped you. You thanked him, wishing you had a way to tell them apart. You zoned out, watching the activity around you. You were so lost in thought you didn't notice Kylo Ren sit down next to you.  
" I see you were able to buckle yourself." He said leaning over close to you. You could hear the mirth in his voice. You wished you were alone in your quarters so you could stick your tongue out. "Can you still feel that spanking?" He whispered to you, it cam out gargled through his helmet. You could barely hear him. But a second later you understood what he said and you stiffened. Of course he had to bring it up. You angrily flinched and turned to look straight ahead. You wanted to ignore him but not enough so that everyone noticed. Another punishment was not what you needed or wanted. You heard him let out a chuckle before he leaned away from you and buckled himself in.  
You really could punch him sometimes.


End file.
